


Счастье Теда

by Trinette



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinette/pseuds/Trinette





	Счастье Теда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/51074) by KayCeeCruz. 



Бывали дни, когда Тед не мог поверить своему счастью. Его жизнь походила на сон: в ней было всё, чего он когда-либо хотел. И его не на шутку беспокоил вопрос, куда делся тот грустный одинокий тип из прошлого? Тед не сомневался, что однажды проснётся обдолбанным, бездомным, никому не нужным психом.  
Неужели ему вправду так повезло, что он стал одним из вице-президентов самого успешного рекламного агентства в Питтсбурге (чем он втайне очень гордился)? Неужели он теперь ― это до сих пор его поражало ― друг и советчик Брайана Кинни (разумеется, в том, что Брайан Кинни нуждается в советчиках, Тед мог признаться только себе)? Неужели его действительно окружало столько чокнутых, но любящих друзей, ради которых он сделал бы всё, что угодно (а вот об этом он не стеснялся говорить вслух)?  
И помимо всего этого у него был Блейк.  
Блейк.  
Любовь всей его жизни (пусть Тед и не часто в этом признавался), и человек, с которым он был готов делить и радость, и горе. Тед понятия не имел, что или с кем (как сказал бы Брайан) он сделал, чтобы такой парень, как Блейк, появился в его жизни (услышав это, его босс обычно закатывал глаза).  
Однако большую часть времени Тед просто чувствовал себя счастливее, чем когда-либо.  
Именно эта мысль заставила его обернуться и взглянуть на раскинувшегося на диване Блейка. Тед улыбнулся, видя, как тот хмурит лоб, увлечённо читая новую книгу Бена, к огромному удивлению четы Новотны-Брукнер ставшую бестселлером NY Times. Следующими в поле зрения Теда попали губы Блейка, и у него приятно потянуло внизу живота. В какой-то момент стало понятно, что Блейк почувствовал на себе его взгляд, потому что сосредоточенное выражение его лица смягчилось, и губы сложились в едва заметную улыбку.  
― Ищете неприятностей, мистер Шмидт? ― спросил он, не отрываясь от книги.  
Тед прочистил внезапно пересохшее горло и потёр рот рукой.  
― Похоже на то.  
Он моргнул от неожиданности, когда Блейк, отбросив книгу, перелез через диванные подушки и забрался к нему на колени. Обняв Теда за шею, он начал нежно целовать кожу под его ухом и не остановился, пока не услышал громкий стон. Тед почувствовал, как Блейк улыбнулся, а потом издал какой-то сдавленный звук, потому что поцелуи сменились прикосновением языка. По всему его телу пробежала дрожь, и, не сдержавшись, Тед схватил Блейка за бёдра. Потом он отстранился, встретился взглядом с потемневшими, полными желания глазами и прежде чем успел остановить себя, сказал:  
― Иногда я не могу поверить, что всё это по-настоящему.  
Блейк поцеловал его в щеку, взял за руку и положил её себе на грудь.  
― Это настоящее.  
У Теда внутри потеплело, и, удивив их обоих, он толкнул Блейка обратно на диван и лёг сверху, придавив его своим телом.  
― Ты мой.  
Блейк вдруг расплылся в улыбке.  
― Да, думаю, ещё немного ― и ты в очередной раз меня в этом убедишь.  
Он оборвал смех Теда, впившись в его губы поцелуем...


End file.
